


Ocean Blue

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Kanan disturbs Dia's beauty sleep, with consequences.





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory ftnr warning.

Kanan was having a pleasant dream.

She was sitting on the sun-warmed beach, her feet stretched out towards the ocean. The summer waves lapped at her toes and calves. She could tell the tide was advancing little by little, but she wasn’t worried about her clothes getting ruined or anything because, well, she was naked. That didn’t bother her at all either; on the contrary, it was nice to feel the rough sand on her bare skin, the water splashing onto her every few seconds. She cast her gaze toward the horizon, and though the sun reflected brilliantly upon the azure sea, it somehow didn’t hurt her eyes at all. She took a deep breath, the smell of brine filling her senses, and exhaled slowly, enjoying the feeling of her chest muscles tightening and relaxing. 

The waves washed up higher on the beach, creeping along Kanan’s thighs. She felt something stir deep down in her stomach as her lower body was gradually enveloped by the encroaching sea. The water seemed warmer than before, and more urgent too, tugging and swirling around the dips and curves of her torso. Her heartbeat quickened, but not from fear. An inexplicable excitement rose inside her at the sensation of the ocean caressing her as would an attentive lover. Her cock stiffened almost without her noticing, and the water seemed to catch against it, encouraging it, making it harder. 

A wordless joy spread throughout her entire being as she found herself floating now, at the mercy of that boundless, blue depth. She rocked back and forth as her arousal increased, hoping to increase the strange pressure encompassing her cock. Closing her eyes, she moaned lowly, somehow still breathing despite the liquid filling her mouth and lungs. The excitement mounted in her, and she knew she would come soon. With that in mind, she quickened the movement of her hips, longing for that sweet release. 

“Kanan, if you don’t stop rubbing that filthy thing against my ass while I’m trying to sleep, I’m going to detach it from your body.” 

Kanan froze and snapped instantly awake, drawing back instinctively from the icy voice like it was a splash of freezing water. Her eyes were not met with the vast expanse of blue from her dream, but with darkness. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, but then she realized she was not floating in a wonderful, warm ocean, but in bed like usual. And next to her, turning to face her with a grumpy expression on her face, was a very sleepy and very annoyed Dia Kurosawa. 

“D-Dia,” she croaked, suddenly mortified by her boner. “S-Sorry, I-”

“Honestly, Kanan, is it too much to ask for  _ one _ night of rest?” Dia shook herself free from her girlfriend’s embrace and sat up, turning on the dim lamp on the nightstand next to their bed. She looked down at her lover with unconcealed distaste. “You know we both have work tomorrow.”

Kanan blushed and pulled the covers over her nose, attempting to hide her embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to,” she whined. “I was just having a dream and things sorta… ended up like this.” They both looked down at the blankets, tented thanks to Kanan erection. Dia raised one, perfectly sculpted eyebrow,and the blue-haired girl was seized with a powerful desire to just sink into the sheets and die. 

“I’ll go take care of it,” she muttered, her cheeks burning. She made a motion to throw off the covers and get out of bed, but before she could, Dia reached out and caught her by the wrist, stopping her. She winced at the dark-haired girl’s strong grip and looked up at her questioningly. 

“And that won’t put me back to sleep now, will it?” Dia demanded imperiously. Kanan sighed; she knew Dia had sleeping issues and, in contrast to herself, often took upwards of an hour to fall asleep.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she said guiltily. “What do you want me to do?” Dia’s sharp eyes narrowed, and she fully prepared herself to receive a stinging lecture about her libido. 

Instead, to her surprise, Dia grabbed the blankets and tossed them on the floor. Before she could react, the elder Kurosawa sister swung herself over to straddle Kanan’s hips in one smooth motion. Kanan jumped at the feeling of her girlfriend’s weight settling on her, gripped by her knees on either side. Her breath left her chest as she gazed up at Dia, who was wearing nothing but a gray bedtime kimono. Her inky black hair framed her face perfectly, as if she had just come out of the salon, and the curve of her breasts were just barely visible behind the silky garment. She glared back down at Kanan, but there was no hiding the small, almost cruel smile playing about her lips. She leaned over, pinning the other girl’s wrists down with her own, elegant hands, and Kanan gulped with both fear and anticipation of what would come next.

“You woke me up, so you’re going to have to take responsibility,” whispered Dia. She shifted her weight backwards, riding up against Kanan’s boner. Kanan tossed her head and moaned, thrusting her torso upwards to increase the friction. Thanks to how aroused she was from her dream, she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to orgasm. Dia, however, was not about to let her have satisfaction so easily.

“Absolutely not,” the dark-haired girl tutted. She moved up a little, out of reach of Kanan’s cock so that it had nothing to rub against. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so. Do you understand?”

Kanan nodded furiously, somehow getting even harder at her girlfriend’s demanding voice. All she wanted was to bury herself in the other girl’s pussy and pump away, but being denied that just turned her on even more. Dia seemed to recognize that, and she allowed herself a little smirk. She released Kanan’s wrists and straightened, glancing down suggestively.

“Well? You know what to do.”

Kanan sat up immediately, wrapping her muscled arms around Dia’s waist and pulling her close, letting both their kimonos come undone in the process. She lowered her head and caught the other girl’s right nipple in her mouth, rolling it against her tongue and sinking her teeth lightly into the soft, surrounding flesh. Dia hissed and thrust her chest forward to give her easier access. She pressed her hips down, letting Kanan’s cock slide up against her entrance, and it took all of Kanan’s willpower to not take her right then and there. Instead, she pawed at Dia’s breasts with both her hands, squeezing them roughly just the way she knew her girlfriend liked it. 

Dia let her service her tits for awhile. Though she kept mostly silent, Kanan could tell it pleased her immensely, and she was anxious to do whatever Dia wanted her to do. The heir of the Kurosawa family, however, quickly grew impatient. She grabbed a handful of Kanan’s long, blue hair and pulled hard, forcing the other girl’s head back. Kanan gritted her teeth, stifling a yelp, her mouth yearning for the nipple it had just been attached to. She awaited her girlfriend’s instructions patiently, and Dia wasted no time.

“Lie down and scoot downwards a little,” she ordered. Kanan complied, getting an inkling of what Dia had in mind. She let herself fall back against the sheets, then slid down the bed until she had positioned her head right between Dia’s spread legs. The dark-haired girl smiled in approval. 

“Good. Are you ready?”

Kanan’s only response was to place her hands on top of her girlfriend’s thighs, gently pushing down. Dia followed her lead, lowering herself down until Kanan could press her mouth to her dripping pussy. At the contact, Kanan felt the muscles in Dia’s legs tense, and she hummed low in her throat before beginning to move her lips and tongue. Dia inhaled sharply and put one hand on the headboard, using the other to grab a fistful of Kanan’s hair as she ate her out. 

Kanan took to her task eagerly, closing her eyes in concentration and burying her tongue in her girlfriend’s folds to taste her. Her cock practically ached with a need to be inside her, but Kanan ignored it and concentrated on giving Dia as much pleasure as possible. After they had been dating for so long, it was easy for her to attack the other’s most vulnerable spots. She moved her hands to take a firm grip on Dia’s ass, squeezing it hard. Dia, for her part, ground her hips against the swimmer’s mouth. 

Kanan opened her eyes and felt like she could climax just from the view above her. Past Dia’s pale legs, the flat expanse of her stomach and her beautiful breasts loomed overhead. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed to be biting her lower lip to keep quiet. Fueled by the sight, Kanan shifted upwards a little to place her mouth on top of her girlfriend’s clit. Even Dia could not resist letting out a small cry then, and Kanan had to resist grinning in triumph. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Dia managed to gasp out, her voice still mostly unquavering and haughty.

Kanan, as always, was seized with the desire to make her lose that control she clung onto. She resumed the movement of her lips and tongue with even more enthusiasm than before, and then even Dia couldn’t conceal the fluttering of the muscles in her legs. She threw her head back and rode hard against Kanan’s face, hand grasping at Kanan’s hair so fiercely that it almost brought tears to the other girl’s eyes. Still, Kanan pressed on, only encouraged by the pain, never relenting her pace. 

“Kanan, Kanan, oh god, keep going…” The telltale crack in Dia’s cool exterior widened, and she finally stopped resisting and began to keen her girlfriend’s name, over and over. Kanan watched her intensely, gripping hard on her thighs to hold her steady. The dark-haired girl took her hand off the bedframe and placed both palms against Kanan’s forehead, rocking her hips in an erratic rhythm. 

Kanan, sensing the end was near, returned her tongue to Dia’s clit and licked roughly at it, letting her teeth catch against it in the process. That was all it took, and suddenly Dia let out a long whine, her muscles clenching. Kanan’s mouth was flooded with the taste of her girlfriend’s orgasm, and she gladly lapped up the musky flavor. Her girlfriend kept her there even then, holding onto her for support to keep upright. Kanan thrilled at the possessive way with which Dia clutched her. She herself was trembling, aching with the swollen eagerness of her cock, but she didn’t move away in impatience. She was content, for the moment, with the fact that she was fulfilling all of her girlfriend’s needs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dia sighed and went slack, gingerly removing her knees from either side of Kanan’s head to lay her body down next to the blue-haired girl. Propping herself up on one elbow, she placed a hand against her girlfriend’s cheek, still wet with her slickness, and Kanan smiled up at her hopefully. 

Dia leaned down and pressed her mouth to the other girl’s, not the least bothered at the fact that she was tasting herself. Kanan groaned into the kiss, letting her tired tongue entangle with Dia’s. Lips met teeth, and they kissed so intimately and closely that Kanan could barely tell where she ended and Dia began. The dark-haired girl caressed her cheek, then let her hand trail downwards, past the soft skin of her neck and the space between her firm breasts. Her palm glided over Kanan’s stomach almost imperceptibly, and the swimmer raised her hips a little in anticipation. 

Dia broke away from the kiss to smirk knowingly at her girlfriend. With agonizing slowness, she wrapped her fingers around Kanan’s straining cock and squeezed lightly.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven your little transgression,” she warned mockingly. All the control was back in her voice, smooth like clear water. Kanan had always admired how little time it took for her to collect herself. 

With that signature Kurosawa confidence, she rose up again to straddle Kanan’s hips. Settling in, she reached back to continue stroking her girlfriend’s member, teasing just enough to keep her hard without providing any relief whatsoever. 

“Dia, please,” Kanan whimpered. She was starting to unravel, now that Dia had been satisfied once, and her thoughts were clouded with nothing but her own hungry, gnawing need for release. Her fingers pressed lightly but insistently against Dia’s thighs as she silently begged to be inside her. 

“Hmph. I suppose you’ve made appropriate reparations.” Dia rose a little and positioned herself above Kanan’s cock, using one hand to hold it steady and placing her other against her girlfriend’s well-toned abs. Kanan shivered from the touch. Every inch of her skin felt electrically charged, the warmth she felt now mirroring the sensations from her dream about the ocean. 

“You’d better not come until I give you permission,” Dia threatened again. Kanan nodded quickly, desperately, and her girlfriend chuckled. “Very well.” Without further ado, she began to lower herself onto her lover. 

Kanan knew at once that not orgasming would be a challenge that she might not be prepared to fulfill. After being denied for so long, her cock was ultra sensitive and seemed to have a mind of its own. The tip slipped past Dia’s entrance with little resistance thanks to how wet the other girl was. Dia, however, did not indulge her girlfriend by pushing all the way down immediately, but took her sweet time instead, luxuriating in the feeling of Kanan’s cock slowly stretching her from the inside. As much as Kanan wanted to just grab Dia by the hips and shove her down hard onto her length, she didn’t want to disappoint by coming too soon and was glad for the breather. She did her best to restrain herself, though her girlfriend’s seductive and flushed expression made it difficult. 

At long last, Kanan was sheathed all the way inside Dia’s pussy. She waited patiently for the dark-haired girl to adjust herself, taking a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to slow the mile-a-minute beating of her heart. It felt so good to finally feel her lover’s walls encasing her boner, like slipping into the sea after a long, hot day - if the sea was clenching around her cock and squeezing it till she felt like she could just about burst. Despite how wet Dia had been, she still felt snug and tight, and Kanan privately thanked God for making her own size so girthy. 

Dia lifted her hips slightly, then dropped down again. A groan left Kanan’s lips at the movement, which her girlfriend smiled at. The swimmer could see the satisfaction the other girl took from having total power over her body, dictating when and where she received her pleasure, and far from resenting it, it made her want to submit only more. 

“Please, give me more,” she murmured meekly, looking up at Dia with hopeful eyes. To her surprise, Dia obliged, beginning to bounce around in her lap to a steady, if still sluggish, rhythm. Kanan shut her eyes and rolled her body upwards, following Dia’s lead as best she could. Every moment her length was exposed to the air was immediately followed by plunging deep into her lover again, building up the excitement in her chest. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Dia, don’t stop,” she growled, thrusting back harder now. Dia’s eyes narrowed, making her look like a contented cat, as she likewise increased her pace. The wet noises of their coupling echoed against the corners of the dimly lit room. An incredible heat seemed to rise in the pit of Kanan’s stomach.

“Don’t you dare come,” Dia said suddenly, snapping Kanan out of her frenzy. She belatedly realized that she had forgotten Dia’s orders and instinctively slowed, trying frantically to quell the tight feeling in her balls. Her girlfriend, above her, showed no mercy, continuing to rock against her with the same tantalizing force. “I’m not done with you yet, Kanan.”

At that point, Kanan was unable to gasp out anything but the words “Dia” and “please.” Every fiber of her being screamed for climax, and if not for her even stronger desire to not disappoint her girlfriend, she would have abandoned her resolve long ago. She fought against the nearly unbearable pressure in her twitching cock, though she didn’t dare slow her thrusts any further for fear of angering Dia.

“Dia, Dia, I can’t - Please - I need -” Her words came out strangled, her sentences unfinished. The cruel amusement in Dia’s features, cast in shadow by the weak light of the bedside lamp, made her all the more beautiful. 

“That’s a good look for you, Kanan,” she teased. Kanan knew that her face was screwed up in desperation and raw need, but she didn’t care at that point. If she didn’t come soon, she would probably spotaneously combust. 

“But I suppose you’ve earned it,” her girlfriend went on, her nonchalant tone belying the blush of pleasure in her cheeks. “Go ahead. Take your reward.”

Kanan needed no futher urging. She took a firm hold of Dia’s hips and began pumping with wild abandon, each thrust accompanied by a grunt of exertion. The Kurosawa heir leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Kanan’s, so that the other girl’s cock rubbed directly against her clit. She let the diver take over completely, and Kanan did not hold back at all. Their bodies met again and again, the friction increasing until both of them were at their limit.

“ _ Fuck _ , Dia, I can’t - I’m gonna come inside -”

Dia simply hugged Kanan closer and ground her hips downward. Kanan took that as tacit permission - Dia was on the pill, and only balked at letting Kanan come inside her all the time due to the inevitable clean-up that was necessary afterwards. With a long groan, she finally released her pent-up frustration and came hard, shooting her full load into Dia’s pussy. Dia cried out from the sensation of Kanan filling her up, and Kanan could feel her walls contracting around her still-hard cock as she climaxed as well. 

The two stilled their frantic thrusts as they wound down from their orgasms. They didn’t separate immediately, and Kanan took the time to enjoy the sticky feeling of Dia’s skin against her. They had both worked up a sweat, and with all of their activity, their sheets would need a good wash. After awhile, Dia rolled off of Kanan’s body, semen spilling out of her, which only added to the mess.

“T-Thanks, Dia,” panted Kanan, sitting up. “That was great.”

Dia huffed dramatically. “I’m still mad at you, you know.” Despite her words, Kanan could tell there was no trace of her former irritation in her tone. 

“Sorry,” she sang, throwing her arms around her girlfriend and squeezing happily. “Won’t do it again!”

Dia rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from twitching into a poorly suppressed grin. “What were you even dreaming about, anyway?” she demanded brusquely. 

Kanan pulled away and cocked her head, trying to recall the dream. For a moment, an image of an azure depth flashed in her mind, then disappeared. “I don’t remember,” she confessed after a moment. “Maybe… the ocean?”

Dia’s eyebrows furrowed, then smoothed out as she decided she didn’t care enough to press further. “Yeah, whatever, weirdo. Help me change the sheets.”

Kanan leapt up to help, the last vestiges of her dream washing away. As they took down the covers and spread new ones over the bed, however, one last nagging impulse persisted, and she couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey, Dia. Wanna come diving with me next week?”

By the rare, brilliant smile that Dia flashed at her, she knew the answer was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you all thought I was dead. Actually I was just depressed and unmotivated and working on several other projects that will most likely never come to fruition. I wanted so badly to write something that was sfw and not futa but here we are. I don't even like KanaDia that much. That being said, I think Dia's the only person who can really dom Kanan in this way so I'm grateful the ship exists.


End file.
